the generator
by astarlauncher
Summary: 12 year old generator Rex goes to becin so he can get training to fight Salem but he might find answers about his past
1. Chapter 1

Ruby and yang had a brother his name was rex but he was different he was able to build machines out of his body he was a living weapon he he got scared and ran but an accident 12 years ago made him lose his memory now he is 14 and is heading towards beacon his sisters had gone to beacon and 10 years ago and are now full fledged huntresses but they are going back to beacon to try to find rex

 **(1 hour before teams went to becon)**

"Alright we now that you 2 teams are going back to beacon to find rex we also know that have of your class is going back to beacon to help you find them team SSSN, team CFVY even team CRDNL we also know that your brother rex well he he's the generator that you've been hearing about" qrow said

"Wait the guy who can build machines out of his body" yang asked

"That's the one" qrow said "now ozpin has made an arrangement so that there will be a team of 8 so that at least of of you will get on rex's team rex has been traveling with 2 other people there names are white and six"

"Got it" both teams said

"Alright the rest of the teams will meet you on the ship" qrow said

 **(on the ship with rex)**

Rex white and six were walking onto the ship

"All we have to do is get into beacons mainframe and we can find out the were salma is" white said

"Got it" six and rex said they walked onto the ship and the speakers started up and said

"Sorry everyone but are engines are dead we will have to reschedule your trip to beacon in 2 days" rex put his hand against a wall blue lines surrounded the outside of the ship then the engines started up

"I'm not waiting any longer for answers" rex said

"What was that" coco asked

"What do you mean" velvet asked

"I mean they just said that it would take 2 days for them to fix the engine then someone fixed it in 2 seconds" coco said

"You do think"

"Yes yes i do" coco grabbed her scroll and sent a message to all of the teams that were currently on this mission coco didn't get it this kid was so important that 50 hunter teams are searching for him "this is coco adel what teams are aborted bullhead 13 we have confirmed that yang and ruby's brother rex is on bullhead 13 please respond"

"This is team CRDNL we are aboard bullhead 13 what's your location" carden asked team CRDNL used to be jerks but over the years they've grown nicer

"West side of the ship" coco said then a kid wearing a red jacketed with 2 orange stripes on the sleeves the jacket also had a red hood as soon as the kid saw her face he looked scared

"I i'm sorry" the kid said then he took off running and 2 more kids looking 18 chased him one was wearing a white suit and the other was wearing a green suit with black sunglasses

 **(with rex)**

I was running fast as far away from those girls as i could i knew who they were but what were full fledged huntresses doing here i don't have a good history with hunters when the accident happened i lost all my memories salame said that she would help me but she lied then i found cinder she basically became my mom she had quit working with salme and she help me but when hunters heard about this they thought i was a criminal and attacked me my frnds six and white and my mom came her to try to survive and now i know hunters are searching for me i felt a hand grabbed my back and spun me around it was my friend six

"Rex what's wrong" he asked

"Th that was a huntress i'm speeding us up" i said i put my hand against a wall and used my power to make the ship speed up you see i have these machines in me called nanites and i can create weapons and control technology with them the ship started to speed up and in a matter of minutes we were there all the other bullheads were just arriving i was the first one out and i spotted my mom cinder

"Where is he" cinder asked

"Mom" i said she turned as saw me

"Rexy" she said i almost hugged her but she stopped me

"What" i asked

"I don't think we want people knowing where here" my mom said then white and six walked up

"Cinder good to see you" white said

"You too white" cinder said "come on let's get to the auditorium ozpin's speech is starting soon"

"Right" six said and we all walked to the auditorium then a girl tapped me on the shoulder i turned around to see a girl in a red cloak

"Hey do you know a guy named rex" the girl asked i panicked my mom grabbed my hand and answered for me

"Sorry no" she said

"Oh well thanks anyway" the girl said and walked away

"Why was she looking for me" i asked

"I don't know but we should avoid her" mom said

"Ok" i said

"Come on let's see if we can find your brother and sister emerald and mercury"

"Ok"

 **(with team RWBY CFVY and CRDNL)**

"Find him" yang asked

"No" ruby said

"Dammit" yang said

"I think i found something" coco said she showed them the picture of the kid she ran into he looked like a 12 year old

"Why would you show us this coco" blake asked it was a picture of the back a kid running

"I ran into him on the ship and as soon as he left the ship started to speed up i think he's rex" coco said

"Do you know what he looks like" ruby asked

"No i didn't get a good look at his face"

"Oh" then ruby heard the speakers

"will all hunters and huntresses please report to ozpin's office" when everyone who was trying to find rex got there ozpin's office was packed then ozpin spoke

"Now i know you some of you are wondering why we are spending so many resources trying to find one kid well me and klinda have a video to show you" ozpin played the video in showed rex standing in front of a death stalker it charged at him suddenly rex's hand was covered with blue lines then i turned into a gigantic orange sword he slashed at the death stalker one slash cut its armor off then his fists turned into gigantic robot fists he began to punch the death stalker then one of his hands turned into a cannon it shot at the death stalker splitting it into then a beowulf tackled him suddenly both his hands returned to normal and his feet turned into robotic legs and feet he kicked the death stalker off him then jumped into the air then he activated his fists and slammed them on one of the beowulfs then another one came at him he killed it in one punch then a never more came out of nowhere and charged him he activated the cannon and shot at it ciling it in one shot then he deactivated all of his machines then someone else ran into the shot

"Rex" the girl said then ozpin paused the video

"This is cinder fall she has been raising rex for the past 4 years he now thinks of her as his mother and we believe they are here we don't know what they look like because no one has ever seen there faces but we know there here now find them they may be the key to winning the war against salem" by now everyone knew about salem the queen of the grimm everyone began to leave the room still shocked at what they had seen "one more thing about cinder she used to work for salem" everyone stared at him shocked "she said that she has quit working with salem but i don't think we can trust her she may be a hazard to rex's health remember if she tries anything at all to try to hurt rex then you have permission to engage" everyone nodded and left

 **(with rex)**

Rex and his friends walked in and rex saw his brother and sister emerald and mercury i looked around and saw them

"Em merc" i said they turned and saw me

"Rex hey bro" mercury said he came up and patted me on the head emerged came over and hugged me

"Got to see you bro" she said

"You too sis" i said ozpin walked on stage and gave a short speech i wasn't really listening the only thing i heard was ination was going to be tomorrow at 9:00 and that all new students will be sleeping in the ballroom until there teams are assigned when i walked in i spotted 4 veteran hunter and huntress teams team RWBY team CFVY team CRDNL and team SSSN i put my hood u and kept my head down my sister noticed this

"Hey it'll be ok we won't let them get you i promise" she said

"Thanks i i just don't want what happened back in mystral happen again" i said 2 years ago me my mother my sister and my brother where camping in mystery when hunters attacked us for working with salem we told them that we quit but they didn't believe us they tried to take us so we fought we killed them all and i never wanted that to happen again i hate killing anything that isn't a grimm and i was afraid that hunters would take me or i would kill them again by accident i went to a corner and laid my sleeping bag next to white and six there was no room for my mom sister and brother so they sat in a different corner

 **(with blake)**

I was watching the new students come in but no one looked like he would be ruby or yang's brother when my faunus ears picked something up

"Hey it'll be ok we won't let them get you i promise"

"Thanks i i just don't want what happened back in mystral happen again" what was that it sounded like a boy and a girl talking but what were they talking about and why was the boy so nervous about being here and it's not like i'm nervous about being at become it's like i'm worried someone is going to attack me i wanted to follow them but i couldn't see them and besides i was here to help ruby and yang find there brother

 **alright so i wanted to get passed ination in this chapter but his chapter is all ready really long so i think ill end it here sorry for the lack of fighting but there will be a lot of that in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2 new teams

I woke up and realized it was 8:57 i woke up all my friends and we headed to the beacon cliffs were ozpin was he gave us a speech about how dangerous the emerald forest was then he said something that shocked everyone

"Now i know some of you have heard rumors about teams allow me to put these rumors to rest you will be asind teams today" ozpin said

"Damm" i thot

"These teammates will be with you for the next 4 years that being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner" he said

"Crap" i thot

Then he started to launch kids into the forest i watched were six landed when i got launched i named myself at his location why no one could see me i activated my wings ok well they weren't really wings they were long orange tubes with propellers that helicopters used to fly i flew to his location and landed in front of him we made eye contact and we became partners

"Let's find the others" six said

"Right" i said but before we could move a beowulf jumped out of nowhere and attacked "finally some action" i activated my fists and punched the beowulf in the head it was sent flying in a tree and it fell to the ground 2 more beowulf's jumped up i punched both of them in the stomach and the fell to the ground then 2 beowulf's jumped up behind six "BEHIND YOU" six unfolded his swords turned around and slashed the beowulfs heads off

"I'm good" six said then an ursa charged at me i switched my fists into a sword and swung it at the ursa and cut it in half just then a death stalker came out of nowhere i slashed at its armor my sword cut right throw it and broke it but before i could attack again the the death stalker stabbed my arm

"GAAAAAA" i yelled in pain i used my sword to cut the stiner off then i turned my feet into robotic feet i jumped the slamed both my feet onto the death stalkers head then i jumped off it and landed next to six who was fighting 10 ursa "this is getting to risky we have to go"

"Right behind you"six said and we took off running with 2 death stalkers 20 ursa and 30 beowulf's right behind us

 **(with team JNPR)**

JNPR was walking in the forest looking for rex

"Where is he" jaunu asked

"You didn't expect this to be easy i mean we don't even know what he looks like we're trying to find him by hoping to see him using his powers" pyrrha said

"Ya i guess you're right" then jaune head something and ready their weapons they readied themselves for a fight but when the bushes cleared it was just team RWBY

"Oh thank god we thought you were a grimm" jaune said

"Nope it's just us" ruby said

"Did you guys find rex" ren asked

"No and i'm guess you guys didn't ether" ruby asked

"No sorry" pyrrha said they started walking to the temple with surprisingly seeing no grimm the arrived at the temple and saw the other 50 teams that were her for rex they spotted team CRDNL and team CFVY

"Hey guys over here" ruby said

"Oh hey guys" teams CRDNL and CFVY said "did you guys see any grimm"

"No none of the teams did not even the new students which have already left" velvet said but we did find her velvet pointed at cinder then they heard a roar then 2 kids looking the age of 14 and 18 ran out of the forest everyone looked at them

"Move" rex yelled then suddenly what looked like every grimm in the forest ran out into the clearing chasing them

"What the hell" cardin said

"Get out of the way" rex yelled

"Th they shouldn't be here all new students already left the forest" cardin said

"More out of the way or i will force you out of the way" rex yelled as he ran up to the group of 50

"Do you know who we are" sam said he was part of team SNIPR **(produced sniper)**

"Don't know don't care get out the way" rex said

"Rex we got bigger problems" six said everyone looked like the boy standing in front of them he was rex he was the boy they were sent to protect rubys eyes widened she and yang had found there brother

"Thats him thats are bother" ruby said

"Ya ruby ya it is" yang said

 **(with Rex)**

I turned and saw six fighting every Grimm in the forest i ran at the Grimm but a Ursa hit me with one of its claws and i slammed into the tree the hunters and huntresses there mission was to protect this kid and they were going to

"REX" cinder yelled and ran over to him i got up

"Now i'm mad" i yelled blue lines surrounded my fist and my robot fists activated "raaaaa" i yelled and punched one of the ursa in the killing in one punch

"That proves it's him go" one of the hunters yelled and everyone charged into battle fighting Grimm i punched one of them imagine and it fell to the ground i turned my fist into a sword and slashed at a Beowulf i saw someone in trouble trying to fend off 3 Beowulfs so i ran at him and punched one of the Beowulfs that Beowulf smacked into the other 2 and they were thrown into the tree another one jumped at me but i punched it out of the sky

"Rrr this is just getting annoying six just grab a relic and go" i yelled i deactivated my fists and started to run at the temple but someone grabbed my hand i looked to see who it was it was a kid with blond hair and silver armor i recognized him as jaune arc

"Come with me" he said i instantly remembered when the hunters attacked us i was not going to relive that i activated my fist and punched him in the head knocking him out

"Jaune" pyrrha yelled "why did you do that he was trying to help you"

"WHY WOULD I EVER TRUST A HUNTER AFTER THEY ATTACKED ME" i yelled

"W what she said"

"YOU HERD ME"

"Rex grab the relic" my mom yelled i grabbed 3 of the same relic i throw one to six and one to my mom team then i activated my wings and flew over to six and grabbed him then i grabbed my mom and flew back to ozpin

Everyone walked into the auditorium and was ready to be assigned teams

"I have an announcement to make" ozpin said "now i'm sure some of you have noticed veteran hunters and huntress teams well this year we will be trying something new we will have veteran teams be grouped with so there will be teams of 7 first we have white knight, emerald sustrai and mercury black all grabbed the black bishop pecis they will be paired with team CFVY next rex rose, six james and cinder fall will be paired with team RWBY" of cores the paring teams up with new teams was not for new students to get more training the veteran teams were there to protect rex even team STRQ is coming in or at least what was left of team STRQ after the assine of teams team the new teams went to there new dorms when they got into the dorm then yang talked ruby in a hug

"It so good to see you" she said i activate my robot legs that throw yang off

"Who the hell are you" i asked

"W what do you mean me and ruby are you sisters"

"Wrong answer" i activated my sword and pointed it at her "you got 3 seconds to tell me who you are did she send you"

"Whos she" yang asked as she stood up

"Don't play dumb with me you got 3 seconds to answer my question before i cut you into" then my mom stepped in

"Rex that's enough go get some food ill talk to them" she said

"Fine" i deactivated my sword and walked out of the room

"Alright so who are you" cinder asked

"Were his sisters who are you" yang asked

"I'm his mother" cinder said everyone stared in shock then thy remembered the women from the video ozpin showed them and they also remembered ozpin told them to be careful around her

"No your not his mother is summer rose" yang said

"Used to be his mother" cinder sighed "he doesn't remember her and he most likely doesn't remember you 2"

"What why would he not remember us" ruby said

"3 years ago there was an accident it wiped his memories cleaner the only thing he could remember was his name every since then I've been taking care of him for 4 years he's been hoping his real family would find him but eventually he gave up" cinder said looking down at the ground

"Th that's horrible" weiss said

"Ya when i found him he was scared he felt alone so i took him in" cinder said

"B but he found us were his sisters" yang said

"He he was tricked before a man told us he was his father this man's name was adam torus" everyone looked at blake adam used to be blake's partner when she was in the white fang cinder didn't seem to notice "he freaked out got angry and he killed him" everyone went wide eyed adam had been a terror he had almost killed blake he had cut off yang's arm he lead the fall of beacon and rex beat him he was finally gone but no one thot that he would be dead they thot he would be in jail

 **(with rex)**

Me and six where training and talking about what yang had told them

"I just don't know if i can trust them six" i said i activated my fists and charged at him and punched he black my robotic fist with his swords and kicked me in the stomach

"How do you know you can't trust them" six said then he kicked me in the face and i stumbled back

"What if there like that adam guy" i turned my arm into a gigantic robotic sword and swung it at six he blocked it with both of his swords then he jumped up and kicked me then he used that momentum to jump off of me doubling the damage "gaaa" i ground as i hit the ground i jumped up and changed my hand int a cannon and opened fire at six he slammed his swords together activating his weapons power allowing him to control anything that's metal he pointed his blades at the gigantic bullet stopping it in its tracks the he swung his blades sending the bullet back at me in hit me and i went flying out of the arena

"Your getting better at controlling your powers but you still can't beat me"

"One day six one day"

"Maby"

"Well if you to are done fighting ozpin just gave us a mission" i turned to see who said that and it was my mom

"Alright let's go" i said

 **alright hope you guys enjoyed this chapter leave a revew and tell me what you think i know i said there would be a lot of fighting and in all honesty i thot there would be orignal i wanted to make this chapter longer but this is what the chapter turned out to be and onistly i like this but ya i don't have anything els to say so by**


End file.
